


Kir Province

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [49]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tourism, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy conclude their day on Vulcan





	Kir Province

**Author's Note:**

> StellarLibraryLady - You may collect the boys from Kir Prison Hotel sometime in the morning. Probably none the worse for wear.

“A prison hotel, Spock? Of all the places you could choose for us to spend the night…”

“The prison was gutted and renovated though,” Spock pointed out. “It is overall quite inviting.”

“So you booked us a nice comfy room then?”

“Actually, I booked us one of the original solitary confinement cells.”

Spock looked smug. Leonard looked appalled.

“You did what?!”

Spock blinked.

“It is a rare experience.”

“It’s barbaric!”

“They are advertised for solitary travellers… or couples who don’t mind snuggling.”

Leonard slowly grinned.

“You’re so good to me.”

“I did promise you a night to remember,” Spock smiled

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Kir Prison Hotel and Vulcan's other wonders can be found in your Hidden Universe Travel Guide.


End file.
